¡Voy a ser papá!
by Jennifer jamon
Summary: Kid y Chrona esperaban ansiosos a su bebe ¿que pasara a lo largo del parto? KidxChrona


Caminaba aprisa, quería llegar a tiempo, estaba muy nervioso y no sabía exactamente qué decir, se acomodaba el cabello obsesivamente esperando que se viera perfectamente alineado, presionaba el ramo de flores y le sudaban las manos, estaba temblando de miedo, cuando al fin llegó, vio lo grande que era la puerta y sin dudarlo la toco ocho veces

-¡pasa! Se oyó una voz desde adentro

Kid abrió la puerta y camino hacia Chrona

-Re-recibí tu llamada, te oías rara pasa algo Chrona? –apenas y podía hablar-

-si es algo complicado, siéntate

- no dime ahora mismo que es lo que pasa, no pienso sentarme hasta que…..

Chrona soltó una risita burlona

-nunca cambiaras Kid , vamos siéntate ya

Kid se sentó a su lado en la esquina de la cama, le dio el ramo de rosas y ella lo tomo con gentileza

-Gracias Kid son hermosas, bien ahora lo que te quería decir es que…

-lose lose he sido muy egoísta pero puedo cambiar seré diferente, prometo que todo va a cambiar de ahora en adelante –estaba preocupado creía que Chrona quería terminar con el- sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, soy un asco si no estás a mi lado –la abrazo- te necesito aunque la simetría no sea perfecta te amo

-Chrona respondió a su abrazo- estoy tan feliz de oír eso pero no es lo que piensas yo solo quería decirte que vas a ser papa

-pa… pá? –se exalto-

-si bueno hoy me sentí un poco mareada fui al doctor y me dijeron que tengo 3 meses

-¿voy a ser papá? ¿Seré PAPÁ? ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! – se notaba la felicidad en su cara, saltaba de un lado a otro-

Tomo la cara de Chrona y la beso fuertemente, el abrazo con cariño y le dijo:

-Gracias, Gracias enserio no sabes que feliz me haces al decirme eso, te prometo que seré el mejor padre del mundo para ese bebe y el mejor esposo para ti –apretó a Chrona en sus brazos-

-gracias a ti Kid

Serraron el momento con un beso apasionado.

#6 meses después #

-KId creo que ya viene –grita de dolor podía sentir las contracciones-

-¿es-estas segura? – la tomo en sus brazos cargándola hasta la entrada-

-no vamos a llegar al hospital –presionaba la mano de Kid con fuerza- quiero tenerlo aquí, ¿me ayudaras?

-claro que sí pero… estas segura de que quiere que sea aquí... voy a llamar a Maka –el chico coto el teléfono y muy asustado le marco a Maka-

# 10 minutos después con 5º contracciones #

Abrieron la puerta bruscamente

-¿Chrona donde esta Chrona? – le dijo la chica muy apurada-

-en la habitación de arriba yo te llevo

-no yo sé dónde es puedo ir sola

-Maka pero yo quiero estar con ella

-no tú te quedas aquí, Tsubaki hay que subir –Maka y Tsubaki subieron corriendo a la habitación-

-así que vas a ser papa debe ser muy estresante no?

Kid volteo y vio a sus 2 buenos amigos Black Star y Soul

-qué bueno que….. –cayó al suelo desmayado-

-hay no aguanta nada vamos Black Star ponlo en el sillón –dijo soul con las manos en los bolsillos-

# 25 minutos después#

-CHRONA CHRONA! –se levantó asustado-

-por fin despiertas – le dijo aburrido-

-Soul, Black star que paso como esta Chrona?

-aun esta en labor de parto espera un poco más Kid

-aaa si claro… - se levantó del sillón-

Caminaba de derecha a izquierda, se mordía las uñas y no podía oír ni un sonido más que el del reloj haciendo Tic tac tic tac

-hay ya me hartaste siéntate de una vez –le grito-

-disculpa Black star ya no puedo esperar más me pregunto si mi bebe y Chrona están bien, que tal si me necesitan

- lo mejor será que te calmes estas cosas llevan mucho tiempo

- lo se Soul lo sé pero… - miro la puerta de la habitación- quiero estar con ella en todo momento

-oye no tienes una botanas tengo hambre

- demonios no pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida

Kid fue a la cocina por unas papas, se sentó en medio de sus amigos y comía desenfrenadamente

-Cálmate Kid te vas a atragantar

Maka salió de la habitación y Grito:

-KID PUEDES SUBIR UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR

Kid al escucharla comenzó a ahogarse con las papas, Soul tuvo que ayudarlo

-aaaa si ya voy ya voy

Sabio las escaleras algo preocupado pensaba ¿Qué tal si le paso algo a Chrona? ¿Mi bebe estará bien? ¿Será una niña o un niño? Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, antes de llegar a la entrada de la habitación se paró enfrente de la puerta sonrió y la abrió lentamente.

Lo que pudo ver justo al entrar fue a Chrona arrullando a su pequeña bebe y a Tsubaki cargando a su lindo hijo

-felicidades fueron gemelos una niña y un niño

Kid corrió a un lado de Chrona, la beso y acaricio su cabello rosado que tanto le gustaba

-Gracias Chrona me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo –miro a la bebe y puedo notar que era exactamente igual a el-

Sus ojos color miel, la forma de la nariz la manera de poner la boca el color de cabello incluso tenía una línea que blanca que lo dividía a la mitad, estaba tan feliz, rápidamente se acercó a ver a su pequeño bebe, ojos color azul oscuro, cabello con un corte asimétrico, lo único que no tenia de Chrona era el color de cabello, de un lado era blanco y del otro negro

-dios esto del cabello debe ser una maldición –sonrió y barias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas –

FIN


End file.
